


Blue Moon Hotel

by wonhos_left_tit



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Blowjobs, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Kink Exploration, LIKE WOWIE, M/M, Oral, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, mostly because well, or close to one, since im selfish, subby wonho, thats a thing happening here, tit fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 01:34:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16692871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonhos_left_tit/pseuds/wonhos_left_tit
Summary: It wasn't much more than a blunt curiously, that brought them to the point they found themselves in. An odd lurch in the gut, when Hyunwoo just couldn't seem to get his hands off Hoseok's chest, always migrating towards the broad expanse.





	Blue Moon Hotel

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, it's me, back with more awful writing
> 
> I love how this is only my second time posting and now you can see just what goes on in my mind
> 
> This was beautifully inspired by the art here ( https://twitter.com/sweetlovelysins/status/1065010635560370182 ) done by the amazing @sweetlovelysins on twitter. Please look through all their stuff because holy shit is it amazing I look forward to each new piece I ain't even gonna lie

It wasn't much more than a blunt curiously, that brought them to the point they found themselves in. An odd lurch in the gut, when Hyunwoo just couldn't seem to get his hands off Hoseok's chest, always migrating towards the broad expanse. Whether it be with his hands, fingers — or the warm wet of his mouth. He was always slow with it, too, almost like he was taking his time, mapping out every dip and bulge of muscle. As if he didn't know every expanse of pale skin by heart, at this point.   
  
As if he didn't spend any chance he got, on nights like tonight, to allow his hands to always be wondering. Hyunwoo was the silent kind of affectionate. He showed it without you even realizing. Like when he would find his hand somewhere on Hoseok's body, just barely touching, just showing that  _tiny_ hint of skinship, attention. An awkward kind of lover, wasn't he?   
  
Even now, as they lay in bed, make out session fresh in the air and on their lips, the plush of the elder male's always so distracting, especially now—especially when they were a flushed red from the abuse of Hoseok's needy attention.   
  
The younger was always the type to almost crave that intimacy, so when he got it... maybe, just maybe, he got greedy? Haha...   
  
Their lips no longer connected—only left Hyunwoo to do one thing. Always the same in the trail of marks he left - none too prominent, but definitely there because Hoseok was pale and god, it was so easy to nip redness into his skin. Hyunwoo always found his mouth over the curve of the younger vocalist's chest, whether just to kiss at the flushed skin, or mark it up. Either way, it always left Hoseok  _breathless_ and most nights he truly couldn't figure out just  _why_ it was such a point of fascination to some. He knew he looked good, for the most part, and had been working hard for that reason exactly. To feel good, feel healthy, and look good while he was at it.   
  
However... maybe he never expected all the attention to this particular part of him, exactly?   
  
God, it didn't help that his chest was  _sensitive_  — and Hyunwoo knew that. Too well, so well.   
  
"Y-yaaaah—jeez, hyung... You always... spend t-too much time there, you know? It can't be that fun for you, you're not even the one being touched..." It was an airy type of sentence, laced behind a nervous laugh and a hitch of breath when Hyunwoo's lips closed just around the prominent peak of his left nipple - they were always hard, there was no getting around it. It only got  _so much worse_  when it's been, what, the past ten minutes and that's the  _only_ area his boyfriend has even been paying mind to.   
  
It was... embarrassing, to say the least. Considering Hoseok could feel where his cock pressed happy and just past half-mast against the front of the running shorts he wore. All because of some heated making out, and a set of ( _beautifully talented_ ) lips along his pecs.   
  
The hum was a response he was used to, vibrating heated and heavy as Hyunwoo kept the warmth of his mouth latched in place a second longer. When he pulled back the skin was, unsurprisingly—glistening wet and rosy pink. The elder couldn't quite seem to leave it alone entirely, either, only proving Hoseok's point when he felt the calloused drag of Hyunwoo's thumb over the area already  _so damn sensitive—_  
  
The little whine was barely masked under the slow intake of breath as the younger did his Very Best not to arch into the touch.   
  
"I like your chest. I like  _all_ of you, of course, but... here?" He emphasized the words with a flick up, thumb's nail catching and forcing that previously held back whine to tumble out past bitten lips, "Your reactions are always more enthusiastic, you know?"   
  
"I-I can't  _help_ it you know it's sensitive—"   
  
Hyunwoo's laugh sounded like early mornings - all deep and rumbling in his chest. Even with the arousal so prominent and thick running under Hoseok's skin, he found himself relaxing into that sound, just like he always did. It was a comfort.   
  
The flick settled back into a stroke of the digit over his sensitivity, before falling away entirely, just leaving the elder to have his finger over the erect little nub.   
  
They always mention how Hoseok over thought things, and how you could always tell when he was. He liked to take pride in knowing he'd come to learn when Hyunwoo does the same.   
  
Hands that had been tangled in the sheets out of pure desperation to just  _hold_ something, soon came up until he could have them combing through the elder's short locks. Always so gentle with how he touched, lip caught right between his teeth in a bad habit.   
  
"You're thinking so loudly, hyung... what's going on up there?" Soft, curious. They'd done these things so long it was easy to just talk. Even with his hips pressed close to Hyunwoo's own, always a constant reminder of the bubbling arousal low in his gut, so much more prominent when the elder gives another one of those hums, a shift. He's moving, sitting up enough to be perched between those thick, strong thighs. Hyunwoo's hands even, surprisingly, fall down to grip over the expanse of muscle there, maybe just to give them a little attention. It does nothing but good, of course, just like any touch from the elder, because it has Hoseok sighing, spreading them, arching his hips just a little, just showing off  _a little_ he promises--  
  
It's refreshing, leaves Hoseok to sigh all pretty and soft as his eyes stay on the elder. Shy, always so shy, even now, but persistent in not losing the contact, even when Hyunwoo has his eyes on his own hands.   
  
"It feels ridiculous... being shy now." Was the elders huff, seeming almost annoyed at himself in that 'masculine' way of his. "I want to try something. It's been on my mind, just for a little while." And he'd finally look up, shy, but not too shy to meet Hoseok's waiting gaze. The flush was prominent on the highs of the younger's cheeks, the tips of his ears, just down his chest.   
  
Excitement. It was pure, arousing excitement. Hyunwoo wasn't a vanilla man, per say, but their relationship never really relied on being 'kinky' - being wild, adventurous. Hyunwoo enjoyed the usual stuff, while Hoseok just enjoyed about anything if he got that lick of intimacy he craved. That closeness, connection. So long as that was there?   
  
"You know—you're cute when you're shy, hyung.~" It was teasing, but sweet, and it came with that beautiful smile Hoseok never failed to shine. The younger vocalist would reach down, grab Hyunwoo's hands right off his thighs and link their fingers as he tugged, forced the elder to lean over him.   
  
Just enough to use those  _stellar_ abdomen muscles of his and lean up with no leverage at all, finding room to plant the most loving little kiss to awaiting lips. "Tell me what you want to try...?" It was mumbled there between them. almost like a secret. Like any louder and anyone else could hear - even though the others were out, the only one in the dorms being Kyun and Hyungwon, busy playing their dumb computer games now that they had some time off.   
  
The intimacy, remember? It's what Hoseok loved the most.   
  
Hyunwoo didn't answer immediately - mostly seeming distracted now that Hoseok's lips were back on his own. The elder would press in, sigh, steal a few more slow kisses before he found it in himself to finally say what was on his mind. Again, it was probably silly to be shy at this point in their relationship, but Hoseok was, thankfully, never one to judge.   
  
Even if Hyunwoo simply came out with a blunt, unsuspecting, "I... might want to fuck your chest."   
  
It was typical fashion, if you knew the elder well. He didn't really beat around the bush much, never was the type.   
  
However—  
  
Hoseok's little wide eyed glance and  _burning_ cheeks sure did let it be know that was not exactly what he expected.   
  
"O-oh... wow... that's... huh..." He sounded breathless, but he wasn't... denying? No, he was thinking. He was thinking, then imagining, and then his cock was  _twitching_ in the confines of his shorts, right there where Hyunwoo was very much still pressed between his legs. He hoped the elder would ignore it.   
  
However, he knew better.   
  
"I guess I can take  _that_ as you being interested?" Hyunwoo  _grinned_ , in that dumb way that should be cute because his eyes disappeared with it, but was just  _embarrassing_ because the elder wasn't ashamed to let his hips roll forward, just enough to press them together fully.   
  
He was hard. Hard enough to let Hoseok know he probably had been since he'd been working over the younger's chest earlier.   
  
_God—_  
  
"Has that—... has that  _really_ been on your mind? I didn't think you were that into... my chest...?" Only, it made sense. Somewhere, in the back of the younger's mind, it made sense. Hyunwoo always gravitated to the area, intimate or not, he always seemed kind of interested. Even at fansigns, he would seemingly just reach out and touch, as if not really thinking it over before doing so. A lot of the members did, seemed to zero in on his muscles. It never...  _really_ bothered him. Sometimes it got to be a little much.   
  
Like when the maknae tease and prod at home, constantly, never stopping. He worked out to have this body, he was proud, but he never thought...   
  
"It seemed obvious? Maybe I should be more forward about it, next time." Hyunwoo inquired softly, a little shrug given as he pried one hand from where their fingers had still been laced. He let the rough pads of his fingers trail the expanse up Hoseok's arms - passing every flex of muscle on his way. Past his forearm, bicep, up along his shoulder. Across the alluring hint of his clavicle, and then down.   
  
Right back down to his chest.   
  
"Will you let me? I get where it seems... odd. Not something you see much outside of—really bad 'busty babes' porno,"  
  
" _Hyunwoo_ oh my  _god_ —"   
  
Hoseok's giggles made the air seem light, and it left the elder with another smile on his face. Again - this was easy for them. To laugh even when they were both clearly straining in their respective shorts. Even when the fire tickled under their skin, in their veins.   
  
It was always so easy to just  _be._  
  
Hoseok would let the little lilt of laughter fall away, and just as always, he was watching the rosy tint of his lower lip between his teeth. Hyunwoo always wanted to stop him... but he couldn't deny how sweet the younger looked like this. Flustered, hues flicking back and forth as he thought over his words. His cheeks were a softer pink now, at least a little more calm than he had been, and his fingers played where one hand was still clasping Hyunwoo's own.   
  
"Y-you can... we can try it. I just wonder how nice it can be? Not, like—... I just mean I kinda wonder how you'll... you know.. get off like that." He wasn't saying he didn't want to, because clearly he... definitely wanted to.   
  
Curious. It all came back around to that curiosity.   
  
"Guess we'll both have to see, huh? Climb up a little higher, lay on the pillows." The natural dominance was enough to have Hoseok taking in a slow, but stuttering breath as he nodded, shifted, let Hyunwoo pull away fully after a kiss was placed on his own forehead. Cute...   
  
The elder shuffled away, clearly looking for what they'd need - probably lube. It gave Hoseok a hot second to collect himself as he found a comfortable position on the bed. Not the biggest spot to be trying these things, but it's all they had, really. He made sure he was propped up enough not to get a damn cramp, and with a second thought, he was also shifting to get out of his shorts as well.   
  
No surprise - but he was commando and happily flaunting the flushed erection now lazily resting at his hip, free to the cool air. It was enough to make goosebumps dance along his skin, prickling and slow. He took pride in not immediately reaching down to fist the length of himself, especially when Hyunwoo wandered back to the bed with an arched brown and a pleased expression.   
  
"Eager."   
  
Hoseok's blush was maddening and  _too warm_ on his skin, but he did manage a huff and a roll of his eyes. "Says the on who so graciously asked to  _fuck my chest_."   
  
The look on Hyunwoo's face read 'touche', and they seemed to leave it there as the elder shuffled free of his own shorts, his t-shirt — because clambering right back onto the bed.   
  
It was... strange? Strange, when instead of settling in between his legs again, he had Hyunwoo's mass almost carefully shuffling to straddle him. Definitely not a position they's  _ever_ been in, and Hoseok had the audacity to go even more pink in the cheeks, eyeing the position with mild interest. Intrigue.   
  
"No funny ideas — you look ready to pounce." Hyunwoo spoke with a flick of his finger over a peeked nipple, forcing a whine and a shimmy.   
  
"I wasn't thinking anything  _funny -_ unless you looking nice in my lap, for once, is funny to you, hyung.~" It was a cheeky banter that Hoseok could pull off if he wanted, but had no real intent behind it to follow through with the insinuation.   
  
They both knew, better than anyone else, who took what position between them.   
  
It must be why Hyunwoo chuckled, all low and affectionate—amused. Genuinely amused as he let those warm hands of his trail right back up Hoseok's body—just after setting the lube away by the pillows, to the place that seemed to be the main focus of the night. There was no complaint - just a sigh as the younger's hands found Hyunwoo's forearms, kind of basking in the soft groping his boyfriend decided on.   
  
"I'm gonna shift up now. Tell me if it's uncomfortable?" It seemed they were getting right to it, which Hoseok didn't mind. His cock throbbed careful, but lazy - he was fine with the neglect for now, he thought. A little too focused, even, to pay it much mind.   
  
Hyunwoo was doing just as he said, until the majority of his weight was just below Hoseok's chest, thighs straddling just below his sternum. It was heavy, obviously, but Hoseok worked out well enough to take it, and Hyunwoo was kind enough to manage the brunt of his mass by sitting up on his knees just enough.   
  
He was just...  _there—_ he was there in Hoseok's face, his space, and it was kind of hard not to just glance down and stare at the flushed hardness of his cock. The proximity of it to his face wasn't really a new experience, unsurprisingly, but the position definitely was.   
  
Like mentioned earlier, they weren't the kinkiest of couples. You'd have to leave that to Minhyuk and their youngest two members...   
  
Hoseok licked his lips without much thought, and you could hear Hyunwoo sigh his appreciation as his fist found his length almost too easily. The strokes were dry, when he gave them, but it was a pleasant kind of drag for the time being. It was easy to not mind it when Hoseok almost seemed willing to toss the entire plan out the window and just duck his head downwards.   
  
"You look amazing from this angle, you know. I can see the entirety of your flush this way." Hyunwoo said it just because it was on his mind, but somewhere deep down he also probably did as such because he knew it would only make the fluster worse on the younger.   
  
Just like clockwork, Hoseok was biting his lip, laughing in that sweet, nervous way as his hues flickered to the side. Maybe a good thing, since he caught sight of the lube, smiled a little as he went to grab for it. It felt silly to just sit and do  _nothing_ so he gave himself a reason to keep busy.   
  
That reason being — uncapping the lube, smearing some along the thick of his fingers to warm it, before moving to push Hyunwoo's hand aside and replace it with his own. The strokes were as slow as the elder had been giving himself, but gentler. Almost teasing as Hoseok gave a twist, peeked up from under those pretty lashes as he watched Hyunwoo's face scrunch up softly. The elder's own flush hid well under melanin rich skin, but it was there as he kept his eyes locked on the man below him.   
  
" _Definitely_ look amazing from this angle," The sigh was soft, his head lolling just a little as he hummed appreciation. Hyunwoo was never vocal, nothing close to how Hoseok got, but he wanted to show he enjoyed it. Gave a little roll of his hips while he was at it. The tug and twist of the younger's fist went on until Hyunwoo himself put a stop to it, if only so he wouldn't lose his mind too soon.   
  
Hoseok could crumble him down within moments if he let him.   
  
Hyunwoo took his time to catch his breath - slow intakes, slow outtakes until he was calm when he shifted his hips down. Calm when he met Hoseok's shining, curious eyes while cupping a hand on each of the younger's pecs. Each of his thumbs would curl around the base of his own length, no words needed, his look asking the silent question as he situated his cock right there between the muscles. It was strange, surely.   
  
The warmth of a flushed chest, however... it was a little intoxicating. Just slick enough with the leftover lube from Hoseok's ministrations. Hyunwoo watched until the other vocalist fought his whine, nod his head just barely as his hands found the elder's thighs. The touch was the encouragement he needed, along with the little shake of his head, and Hyunwoo found himself slowly rolling his hips forward.   
  
It's nothing more than you'd expect, really. Skin rubbing on skin, about the same if he were to grind himself, desperate on Hoseok's hip, like the nights they had no time at all, had to be quick, only had thirty minutes at most.   
  
It was more the  _look_ on the other's face...   
  
Hoseok was flushed the prettiest pink yet, eyes glassy, almost awed. He looked stuck between wanting to watch Hyunwoo's own features, and watch the slide of the elder's dick against his chest. The back and forth continued for a little while, Hoseok clearly indecisive.   
  
It wasn't a bother at all to the elder. It was almost endearing.   
  
Hyunwoo was never one to be vocal, again—but that didn't mean he couldn't get lost in the sensations. Each roll of his hips pressed him in against the younger's skin, warm and inviting. Their tones contrasted so beautifully, and it was always something the elder took awe in. How his tan stood stark against the snow pale of Hoseok's own. Pretty.   
  
It was so unbelievably pretty.   
  
It shouldn't work him up as much as it does, really—but Hoseok's  _face_. Not only that, but his noises - ones you wouldn't expect when nothing is really being  _done_ to him. No stimulation as he kept both his hands firmly gripping the meat of his boyfriend's thighs. He's only watching, finally seeming to decide on keeping foggy hues on Hyunwoo's face. You can tell his gaze is unfocused, but somehow at the same time  _latched on_ with intent. From the position he can see so much, just like Hyunwoo mentioned earlier.   
  
Hoseok could see the shine of sweat, quick to bed on tanned skin - he always broke into one so easily. He could finally decipher the flush under his darker skin, now that it grew, heated up as Hyunwoo's hips quickened their pace. It was a languid kind of grind, but it was strong, needy. He pressed down as if he couldn't get close enough, and at one point the mass of his hands would cup Hoseok's chest, hinting just on too tight as he  _pressed_ the meat of his pecs together, closer.   
  
Around the girth of his cock, engulfing him just enough to drag a low, clipped moan.   
  
It was  _mind numbing_ just how turned on Hoseok was, and he hadn't touched himself even once since the night began.   
  
His fingers dug into the elder's thighs, and he might apologize later, knowing bruises would have to form under the strength. Hyunwoo didn't even flinch - kept the grind of his hips as steady as it had been before. Or, maybe a little less so, as he dragged on, huffed out panted breaths. At some point his eyes had even fallen shut, leaving Hoseok all the room in the world to just stare. Stare without a care as glassy orbs took in everything he could. The part of plush, pillowy lips, or the way the elder's choppy hair was sticking to his forehead with sweat. How long had it been? Minutes? Hours?   
  
Hoseok could feel the shake under his fingertips as the muscle beneath tanned skin strained, trembled just barely while Hyunwoo worked.   
  
All that could be heard were bated breaths, and the occasional huff of a whine when the younger couldn't hold back his need. He was just  _laying there—_ submissive and sweet as he watched but... god...   
  
He didn't think twice before his hands shifted down and away. Didn't even give much a warning when he cupped his fingers over Hyunwoo's own. The poor elder had barely blinked his eyes open, hazy and lidded, clearly having lost track of himself as he fucked between the muscle of the younger's chest.   
  
He got to blink down just in time for his vocal chords to catch on a groan, low and seized in his chest when Hoseok sighed and dipped his head down, his own grip forcing pecs to squish nice and pretty, almost feminine in look as the pink of his tongue  _just_ poked out. Just for a taste, a flick of the muscle over the head of Hyunwoo's cock. The warm tang of pre-cum was familiar, forced a needy little sound from the younger as he swiped it up with ease.   
  
Funny, how he had gotten comfy on the pillows purely to keep a neck cramp from occurring, yet he knew the strain in the muscle would be so prominent in the morning as he curled his chin down, took just the tip in past his own abused lips.   
  
" _Hoseok_ —"   
  
God, did he love the sound of his name on Hyunwoo's tongue.   
  
His own would flick - he couldn't take more than he had unless the threat of a broken neck wanted to come into play, so he relied on the skill of his flicks, swirls—on the fact Hyunwoo was still barely canting his hips in, pressing just a little farther each time to get equal amounts of warm heat and skin-on-skin. Hoseok could tell he was losing it, just by the jerk of his movements and the hitch in his breath. He wanted to get Hyunwoo there - he wanted to feel his muscles tense, hear his breath stutter into that low, guttural groan he always gave when he tipped over the edge.   
  
He hoped the elder wouldn't mind when a hand fell away to awkwardly maneuver around them to get to his own cock - hard, clearly leaking, very much unattended. Even the barely there grip around himself had Hoseok whimpering, body jerking with it, voice caught in his throat. His strokes were uneven, messy, mostly due to the position, but also due to the way he was so damn  _needy_. It came with neglecting his own arousal so long, he knew, his body hyper aware, sensitive.   
  
Always so sensitive.   
  
When he blinked his eyes open, Hyunwoo was watching him. The color of the elder's hues was dark, dilated, staring down with mouth agape and cheeks a sweet, cherry tint. Hoseok knew tears hinted at the corners of his own eyes, could feel the burn of them even just from the haste of his own fist. It was overwhelming, in it's own way? The cock on his tongue, between the muscles of his chest, the hand on himself. The burn that came with stretching like this, like that, just to give them both pleasure—such a submissive man, wanting to please.   
  
His mind was a whirring mess, but Hyunwoo's breathless sighs were like music to his ears, only growing that much more airy as he watched Hoseok all-out moan around his cock.   
  
"Close—... god, just  _look at you_ ," It was a sigh as he worked his hips, slower, but farther in just to sink that much more past awaiting lips. The words were enough to send a full-bodied shiver through the bulkier male, his whimper almost desperate as Hyunwoo felt the arm near his hip speed up in pure desperation.   
  
It wasn't much a shock, at the end of the day, that even though Hyunwoo had been working himself longer, Hoseok was the one to cum first.   
  
All it took was another thrust of his hips and a pink of his fingers where they still fanned out over the younger's chest, working the seemingly permanent peak of Hoseok's nipple. It had to be the over-sensitivity - the fact he had left the younger so long without a single touch below the waist. The tears were so pretty, shining and threatening to fall as the vocalist trembled under him, twitchy and lost as he made a mess of his own thighs, his stomach, just missing the sweet curve of Hyunwoo's ass where it rest.   
  
The sight only spurred the elder on further, now that Hoseok was shaky, pliant, falling from the aftershocks of his orgasm. His chest was heaving, and it was just more odd stimulation as Hyunwoo fucked between the firm muscle he still pressed around himself—he was so certain there would be fingerprint shaped bruises with how long he'd been gripping, holding on.   
  
Hoseok didn't seem to mind one bit - mouth falling away to sit open, breathless, moaning his need. He'd already gotten off, yet he still looked so  _hungry_ for it. His eyes begged for Hyunwoo to get there, to tip over, to find his release.   
  
Almost like he craved it. Or maybe He just craved being the reason for it, knowing he was the only one that could see their leader like this. The only one that could make him  _feel_ like this.   
  
Even with just the firm curve of his chest.   
  
"H- _hyung please—_ wanna taste you... right here..." It was bold, but it was always moments like this that Hoseok was his most primal, persistent. Hazy in the mind, not thinking through his words or how they sounded as he parted his lips even more, teased his tongue back out to just barely catch the slit at the tip of Hyunwoo's length.   
  
Hyunwoo wasn't ashamed of the fact that the image alone -  _the words_ \- were what finally did it for him. Just the almost... innocent look in Hoseok's eyes, all shiny and lost. The fact the younger went the extra mile to arch his chest, muscles all the more prominent as he did so. Hoseok always had this soft, yet masculine charm about him. Insanely sexy, yet cute as a button, all wrapped in one beefy package with a sunny smile.   
  
He was so perfect.   
  
The jerk of Hyunwoo's hips took a shaking halt, and he finally found his hand up, around his cock fully, stroking in quick little bursts. His chest heaved soft with his breaths, eyes hooded, but never leaving that innocent, almost anticipated look on Hoseok's face.   
  
His own low, hitched groan seemed to almost be drown out by the little gasp, the whine as Hoseok tipped his head, felt the first spurt find his lips, his tongue. The next made it across his cheek, and he shivered with it. His hands were quick to come back and find Hyunwoo's thighs, squeezing tight and edging him on as the elder twitched his hips, fucked through his own fist to milk the release. Most of the mess ended up dribbled and warm down his own fist, milky white dripping to Hoseok's chest, as well.   
  
He'd basically covered the poor man in his release, and all Hoseok did was sigh, let his tongue catch over the mess across his lips.   
  
When Hyunwoo groaned at the sight, Hoseok giggled, and it was all back to normal in moments.   
  
At least the elder had the right of mind not to just melt down on his poor boyfriend - no, he had other things to do.   
  
Like be the good, caring boyfriend he was and reach across for Hoseok's discarded shorts, happy to use them to bring up and clean the mess on the younger's cheeks, his chest - all the while shifting as he did, off the younger's body to give him room to breathe, finally. The lube would leave a tacky feeling, but he knew neither of them were going to try and make it to the showers right now. So he made do, and when Hoseok snickered as he was being cleaned, Hyunwoo wasted no time in tossing the shorts back to the side so he could use free hands to cup those soft cheeks. Hoseok's flush was still sigh on his skin, pretty as ever.   
  
The leader didn't stop himself from leaning in to grace him with soft pecks along the pink expanse. One under each eye, on on the side of his nose, then down to where Hoseok was once again giggling away.   
  
"I can't believe no one knows what a sentimental dork your are, papa bear." Hoseok mumbled the words into the kiss, forcing a huffed laugh from the elder in return.   
  
"Right. I forgot 'tit fucking your boyfriend' was on the list of things sentimental to people."   
  
The outright snort of laughter was such a dumb sound, as it always was when Hoseok laughed with his full chest. Endearing - so sweet. Hyunwoo couldn't help join in on it. Not as loud, boisterous, but it was more than most saw as he shifted onto his back, completely switching their positions so he could pull Hoseok down onto his chest.   
  
It died down into an almost peaceful silence.   
  
Which is why he should have expected when that cheeky voice rang out again, a hand now drawing patterns over the elder's chest.   
  
"I call dibs on getting to tit-fuck you next.~"   
  
A sigh. Well... surely it would be rude to say no. 


End file.
